


Harry potter what if's

by fandomforever101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: relationships will be mentioned in chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomforever101/pseuds/fandomforever101
Summary: just some things that could have happened





	Harry potter what if's

( real book part starts here)  
He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall.Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying:  
"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance —"  
"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost — I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

( real book part ends here)

It was a most peculiar thing seeing the ghost and he wondered why he hadn't see any before. What exactly were the requirements to be a ghost if not everyone was, he was a bit curious so he decided to ask as he saw nothing better to do.  
“ excuse me but how did you become ghost,” inquired Harry.  
“Huh,” answered the fat friar  
“I was just wondering since your the first ghost I met”. Harry answered truthfully.  
“Oh well I guess you need a reason or strong desire plus you must be magical which is why you never see any muggle ghost around mine for example was to join the headless hunt” answered nearly  
headless nick proudly.  
“Fascinating, so as long as you really want it you could become a ghost?” Hermione whispered quitley.  
“Exactly my dear,” smiled the fat friar.

(Rest of real book part)

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.


End file.
